Commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. During a flight—particularly a trans-oceanic or other long haul flight—passengers are typically confined within certain areas (for example, cabins) of an aircraft. Various individuals (such as passengers, pilots, flight attendants, and the like) use certain internal portions of an aircraft during a flight. For example, numerous individuals may use a lavatory within an internal cabin during a flight.
As can be appreciated, with each use, the cleanliness of a lavatory onboard an aircraft may be compromised. Individuals onboard may be sensitive to health risks presented by a frequently-used lavatory onboard an aircraft. Indeed, as each individual uses a lavatory onboard an aircraft, the likelihood of germs and bacteria therein increases.
An aircraft lavatory is generally cleaned between flights. For example, maintenance or cleaning personnel board the aircraft on the ground before and/or after a flight to clean the lavatory. However, during a flight, the lavatory is typically not cleaned, despite the fact that numerous individuals may use the lavatory during the flight. While flight attendants may be able to clean the lavatory, they are usually preoccupied with other duties during the flight. As such, cleaning the lavatory may not be a top priority for flight attendants during a flight or even between flights.
Consequently, the cleanliness of lavatories onboard an aircraft may be compromised, particularly during flights. In general, during a flight, a lavatory onboard an aircraft may become dirty, wet, smelly, and the like due to use by individuals onboard the aircraft during the flight. As such, a flight experience for individuals onboard the aircraft may be negatively impacted.
Moreover, with repeated use, portions of the floor of the lavatory may be covered with liquids. Even after being cleaned, the floor of the lavatory may be wet from cleaning fluids. A wet lavatory floor may be unsettling to individuals, even if they know the floor is clean. That is, a wet floor may give the impression of unsanitary conditions. Further, a wet floor may pose a safety hazard in that an individual may slip and fall on the wet floor.